<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What you only see in the darkness by Bunnybunkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318728">What you only see in the darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins'>Bunnybunkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark, F/F, No Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah pushes Serena too far <br/>Dark smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What you only see in the darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seeing if anyone is wanting this <br/>It's actually somewhat of a fantasy I have about someone that works well between this two I felt;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyes were black as ice, there was no kindness here. <br/>As cold as the night air her hand pinned mine above my head, I wanted this, this was what I wanted, right? </p><p>I'd led it to this, I'd done this and I shuddered as the grin of hate spread across her face, her mouth almost touching the flesh of my neck "Is this what you want? You have wanted this? Haven't you.." she taunted her voice thick and heavy, her free hand barely tracing my side "all the messages, the barely subtle glances.." her voice continued as I tried to grasp how this had happened, how I had ended up here. </p><p>It was true, I fancied her. I had made it clear, I hadn't thought this far ahead but I had pushed, even when she told me she was taken, she had a partner. I pushed and pushed and it had been safe, I never expected this, expect her..to..do..this..</p><p>"Serena..I..I just wanted to collect the book" and play in her eyes told me she believed that just as much as I did "Ah now that's just not true, is it?" Her gaze dared me to break it, to move , break free.. she knew, I knew I wouldn't I couldn't "What about Bren.." the slap came quick I barely acknowledged it coming before I felt it, gasping as I head my hand to my cheek, feeling it burn.</p><p>Lifting my chin, her nails bit into the soft flesh there "You do not speak her name" she hissed, her face inches from mine, I tried to move, "Serena, I really do not think this is a good idea.." I tried, fighting the heat, need filling me. Without warning I felt her arm across my chest, taking the air from my lungs "I decided what is a good idea" my body was frozen, fear pricked but desire was stronger "Serena" I could hear the plead in my voice, desperation "I need.." I could barely look at her, my eyes darting the dark hallway, stopping on the exposed brick work and the gasp throttled my throat as I felt her touch, a barely touch against my neck and the curve of her smile as she chuckled "Oh you have no idea.." and then I felt her teeth against my burning skin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>